Round Two
by DoctorcommaThe
Summary: Kiba/Naru, One-Shot YAOI


The two men tumbled into the doorway, pushing it open roughly with the blonde one's back, he hissed slightly but said nothing, continuing his advance on his boyfriend; sucking  
on his neck and nipping up his jaw line then to his lips. Letting the other push his large and overworked muscle into his mouth. Moaning around the delicious taste, something akin  
to steak, with something else that was just Kiba. "'mmm~ Naru" Kiba had half gasped, half moaned, his erection pushing against the blonde's rear. The same one he had used to  
push the bedroom door open. "Hmm?" He answered back, still nibbling on the tanned neck, sucking on it lightly before sinking his teeth into it lightly, possibly drawing blood but  
sucking on the wound before it could start to bleed.

Kiba hoisted Naruto up a little, the blonde's legs were wrapped around his waist and his arms around his shoulders. He was supporting his boyfriend by holding onto his bottom,  
groping it while he carried him towards the bed. Reciprocating the blonde's notions on neck sucking, only sinking his teeth deeper into the blonde's golden skin. Pushing past the  
thick layers of deliciousness and devouring the substance from within. Naruto had thought it was too much during their first session, but had soon learned to love it; And Kiba  
loved the ability to turn the blonde into a pile of moaning teen.

The couple had finally arrived at the bed, and Kiba deposited the blonde onto it quickly, near tossing him onto it. Naruto squeaked as he was dropped, but stopped when he  
landed on the bed, only to glare up at Kiba who smiled innocently down at him. The brunette descended down onto him like a wolf to its prey. He sucked on Naruto's neck, roughly  
guiding him from his shirt, then his pants and underwear, black briefs that covered his ass barely. They continued to make out for several minutes, a full on snog session before  
Naruto pulled on Kiba's shirt. Hoping to get the same reaction and smirked when he did. The brunette undressed himself, fully aware of the blonde that was simply mesmerized by  
his body.

Naruto watched intently as every mile of tanned flesh was revealed, slowly, treacherously. The blonde let out an annoyed sound that sounded much like a growl and made a  
snatch for Kiba's shirt. A white v-neck that showed off all his assets, Kiba recoiled from Naruto's grab. Just out of reach so the blonde's fingers grazed his firm chest, He  
snickered and proceeded to get undressed; a little faster thank god.

Soon they were both naked and grinding their exposed, hard cocks against each other. Kiba's defined chest grazed against Naruto's leaner one, his abs filling the space Naruto's  
narrow tummy didn't, the blonde's arms were bound around Kiba's neck, their lips locked and tongues intertwined. Hot moans were delivered to each other and warm pants  
caused a faint flush on each of their sweaty faces.

"'m ready" Naruto said quietly, sucking on Kiba's neck. The brunette smirked, and leaned over blindly to palm at the nightstand. His hand quickly found a bottle and he grasped it,  
returning to his blonde fully. Who moaned eagerly at the sight of the half empty bottle of lube. Kiba leered over his boy friend and erected his back, uncapping the bottle with a  
loud snap before tipping it over his palm. Watching Naruto watch the bottle intently. Watching the cool liquid spill into Kiba's large hand in a puddle of excitement.

With another snap the bottle was closed, pulling Naruto out of his trance; he looked up at Kiba who smiled down at him, rubbing his throbbing member with the cool gel, purring  
loudly as it started to heat the more he stroked. Naruto was now watching Kiba stroke himself, keening to have his boyfriend's cock inside of him. He wiggled his ass backwards a  
little and nudged at Kiba's thighs. Who looked down at him like a master would a pet, he lifted his hand off of his bulging member and used his dry hand to lift Naruto's thighs,  
with ease. He pushed his lubed hand against Naruto's cheeks pushing his wet fingers past the cleft and trailing them up and down, painting his ass with the clear liquid.

Naruto whined lowly, just loud enough for Kiba to hear, but the brunette got the message and finally puctured the blonde's ass. Naruto squirmed and quivered, his heart pounding  
in his chest. He mewled softly, his back arching into the air just from the simple contact, Kiba pushed in two of his fingers at once, the index and middle. Pushing them all the way  
to where they met the palm of his hand before pulling out and going back in. He pushed past Naruto's tight sphincter, strectching the muscles inside of his blonde. After the hole  
could easily take his two fingers, he pushed in a third one, only getting a slight hiss from the blonde at the slight intrusion. It was the final step before the big show and Kiba  
intended to tease his blonde, if not only a little. He pushed three of his fingers in, bending them and swirling them until he felt Naruto quiver violently.

Kiba grunted his satisfaction and deemed his stretching done, he removed his fingers from the blonde's hole and leaned over him. His hands on either side of Naruto's head. He  
moved closer and closer, his member prodding at Naruto's ready hole.

"Want it?" He asked, voice sultry and raspy. Naruto nodded, desperately in fact, but Kiba didn't push in.  
"Say it" He ordered.

"Wan' it" The blonde said quickly, hiding his flushing face in Kiba's chest.

"Want what?" He asked, holding back a snicker.

"Your cock"

"Beg" And Naruto did, a mixture of please's and cries and mewls of torture before Kiba thrust forward suddenly, his member pushed into the blonde's hole with surprising  
accuracy. Naruto howled loudly, the stinging sensation adding to pressure to his aching cock, which lay thick on his stomach, just below his navel, blood pounding through it.  
Begging to be touched and tortured. Kiba being the good boyfriend he was, grabbed the aching cock and stroked it with his pre-lubed hand. Naruto called out, thrusting upward  
into the hand then back down onto the hardness of Kiba's cock, impaling himself on it. Kiba grunted thickly and shoved his hips forward, listening dully as his hips slapped against  
Naruto's backside with satisfaction.

Naruto had taken control moments later and pushed Kiba on the shoulders, latching on with his nails until Kiba was on his back, his head nearly hanging off the edge of the bed as  
Naruto started to rock his hips. Taking Kiba's bulging member in and out of him with ease, riding the brunette roughly. Naruto's blunt nails pushed into Kiba's tanned shoulders,  
puncturing the skin and drawing light amounts of blood which oozed down the brunette's defined chest, mixing with sweat that made his skin glisten in the pale light from the moon.

Kiba held onto Naruto's member, stroking the thick warm cock with his fist despite the awkward position, watching as his beautiful blonde pivoted himself from his fist and back  
onto his cock. Kiba shivered at the sensations. Warm and tight. Were all he could think of to describe it. He pushed his hips into the air, easing Naruto's work and continued to  
ravish his blonde with all the might he could get from this position. The walls of Naruto's hole warmed his cock along with the lube, a white hot pleasure, the thick member pushed  
against Naruto's prostate with concise movements that ended up more jerkily as the pleasure continued, finally the walls had tightened around his member, a pulsing that felt like a  
deep heartbeat that thrummed against his cock. He moaned and grabbed onto the blonde's hips shoving into the tight hole without abandon and came violently into him, filling him  
with his hot seed. Naruto moaned, his own cum splashing on Kiba's chest with thick white ribbons that cascaded into the mixture of blood and sweat, rolling down his firm chest  
and onto the bedspread. Finally both of their intense orgasms had came to an end, unfortunately. Naruto fell on top of Kiba, panting , Kiba relaxed his shoulders and also panted  
deeply.

"Round two?" He asked the younger, his cock coming alive once more inside of the blonde.

Naruto let out a breath of air from his nose and nodded in the Brunette's shoulders.

"Round two"

* * *

REVIEW DEMONS I NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED THEM. -Noms Some reviews- XD


End file.
